poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Jasmine
' Princess Jasmine' is an adorable, and lovely princess who met Aladdin and Pooh for the first time when she sneaked outside the palace walls. In the end, Pooh and his friends saw Aladdin and Jasmine were going to get married and waved goodbye. Background Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, and thus, is a Princess. Jasmine's mother is rarely mentioned, and she is presumably dead. In the first film, Jasmine has become frustrated with the duties of being a princess, and longs for a life outside of the palace. This clashes with the fact that, according to the law, Jasmine must marry before her next birthday, which results in a problem because Jasmine wishes to marry for love rather than for wealth, glory and power. Jasmine is an official member of the Disney Princess franchise, and is so far the only Princess with an Arabian/Middle Eastern physical appearance. Personality Jasmine is a rather many-layered character; incredibly independent and strong in many ways. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she's up against. Whether it be her father, Jafar, or some other villain corrupting Agrabah, Jasmine won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself. This aspect of her character is greatly explored in the television series, where it is shown Jasmine is very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to the stereotypical princess that merely sits around on the sidelines. She is shown to take part in most of the political disputes and conversations, often gives suggestions on how to make peace (which more often than not comes out successful) and is shown to have the same amount of respect her father earns. Aside from this, Jasmine is extremely compassionate and caring whether towards her kingdom, her family, her friends, and especially Aladdin, whom she treats as a best friend, as well as a lover. Together, the two share a strong bond, always open to each other's tendencies and ideals, and always looking out for one another. She's also a heavy influence on the former street rat's life, often standing as his primary motivation in completing a new goal for the better. As mentioned before, Jasmine cares a great deal about her kingdom, and has shown to sacrifice herself many times for the safety of her subjects. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, it's shown she has an outstanding desire to contribute to her kingdom, in ways that don't include flaunting her status as a princess. However, Jasmine is not without her flaws. She can, at times, be too fussy and opinionated, as well as incredibly stubborn. She can also speak without thinking from time to time. Several times throughout the TV series (specifically in "Do the Rat Thing") she is shown to have a difficult time accepting when she's wrong, especially to Aladdin in an attempt to deflate his sometimes prominent ego. Even so, she realizes her mistakes in the long run, and makes amends for whatever trouble she may cause, no matter the scale or circumstance. A rather famous portion of Jasmine's personality is also her sassy and seductive ways. Being as opinionated and outspoken as she is, she's never afraid to give a sarcastic quip. She can also commonly be seen with a sultry expression, accompanied by seductive body language during her scenes with Aladdin throughout the franchise, her outift, and one particular scene in the original film where she distracted Jafar. Physical Appearance Jasmine is a very voluptuous and attractive young woman with medium skin and long, lustrous black hair, big brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. She normally wears her black hair in a ponytail held together by 2 light blue bands. She normally wears a light greenish-blue, cropped tube top revealing her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, allowing her figure to be shown, and matching pants and usually gold shoes. For formal occasions, she has a purple outfit that covers more of her skin and a hair accessory. When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a red outfit with several golden accessories, such as a snake bracelet and gold earrings. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen. When Mirage tricks her into using a fake beauty potion, she begins turning into a snake-like monster. Happening in steps, her legs transform into a tail, then all but her head is transformed into a humanoid reptilian body (arms still existing) with poisonous quills on her tail and red eyes with yellow slits. Finally, her hair turns into a cobra hood with her ears missing and patterns inside it that resemble her earrings. Official Description :Jasmine is a dreamer who loves her pet tiger, Rajah. She's free-spirited, confident, and kind. When she meets Aladdin, she discovers the wonders she's often imagined outside the palace walls. Abilities *'Intuitive Aptitude': Jasmine is quite intuitive, and she has described herself as a fast learner. After one demonstration from Aladdin, Jasmine was able to pole vault across a rooftop. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': In the series, Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. She can hold her own in a fight, and displays some very impressive fighting skill in the television series. *'Physical Strength': And despite her appearance, Jasmine has impressive physical strength, as she could push over a large statue in the third movie. *When she is transformed into a rat and a snake in the series, she showcases adaptability to her new forms through use of prehensile tail; As a rat, she grabs Genie's lamp with her tail and carries it a distance, and as a snake she wraps her tail around a mugger and throws him away, and later wraps her tail around Aladdin to save him from falling to his death. *Jasmine briefly mentioned in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams that she speaks several languages. Appearances ''Aladdin Jasmine is the soon-to-be 16-year old daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah. By law of the time, Jasmine must be married by a prince in three days before her birthday. The Sultan is angered and frustrated when she continues to reject the suitors and angers one of them when she lets Rajah attack him. She is unwilling to marry any of the princes her father suggests, as she wants to marry for love rather than for wealth and power, and would thus be treated as simply arm candy and as a man's property (as women in most ancient cultures often were, except for Ancient Egypt, Ancient Sparta and the Later Middle Ages, for example). She continues with the distress that she never has had any friends, save for Rajah, and that she hasn't even been outside the palace walls. Eventually, Jasmine runs away from home, in the disguise of a peasant, but having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Jasmine confronts Jafar and demands that they release Aladdin, but he tells her that Aladdin has already been executed; Jasmine is left distraught, starts crying and blames herself, realizing that she never learned his name. The Sultan soon learns of the matter, and chastises Jafar. Jasmine then points out that, even though she is forced to marry, she would be able to punish Jafar after becoming Queen - not knowing that Jafar was internally planning on making Jasmine his own queen.Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his mentally-ill sister. Jasmine plays along, pretending that she believes Abu to be the Sultan, and that a camel is her doctor. Aladdin leads Jasmine to his home, where they talk. Aladdin reveals his wish that he could be rich, while Jasmine wishes for freedom. They both come to realise they have a lot in common by feeling "trapped" in the life they were born into. Jasmine and Aladdin begin to develop romantic feelings for each other and lean to share a kiss, but the royal guards, lead by Razoul, suddenly arrive. They try to escape, but are surrounded and arrest Aladdin. Jasmine reveals herself to them and demands that they let Aladdin go, but Razoul explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders. When Jasmine returns home she appears happy and expresses that to her father. However, she is told by her father that she is to marry Jafar. Jasmine is shocked, and attempts to tell the Sultan her decision to marry Prince Ali. However, when Jafar claims that "Prince Ali" left, Aladdin suddenly appears, revealing the news that Jafar had tried to kill him. When the Sultan agrees with Jafar that Aladdin is lying, Aladdin realizes that Jafar is hypnotizing the Sultan and breaks the spell by smashing his magic staff. Jafar is revealed as a traitor and forced to flee. The Sultan then notices Aladdin and Jasmine in each other's arms, and realizes that Jasmine has chosen to marry "Prince Ali".After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by the Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, after hearing 'Prince Ali' speak to the Sultan about his intentions to "win Jasmine." After a rather disastrous meeting on Jasmine's balcony, Aladdin is able to convince Jasmine to go for a ride on his Magic Carpet. During the ride, Jasmine falls in love with the disguised Aladdin, but Jasmine soon sees through Aladdin's disguise, after noticing that Prince Ali had the same habits as the market boy she had met. Later, after carpet takes the two to watch some fireworks, she tricks him into revealing the truth. She is at first angered at the lie, but calms down when Aladdin convinces her that he sometimes dresses up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life," which she relates to. She is taken back to the palace and the two share their first kiss together. Jasmine announces her decision to marry Aladdin, the next day; however, Jafar takes over Agrabah by stealing the lamp from Aladdin and wishing to be sultan. He commands Jasmine and Sultan to bow to him but she hastily refuses. Jasmine learns of Aladdin's true identity, after Jafar uses his magic to forcefully change Aladdin back to a peasant. After sending Aladdin to the ends of the Earth, Jafar makes Jasmine his personal slave. She is distressed in that Iago is torturing her father and begs Jafar to make him stop. He then offers her the chance to become his Queen, citing her beauty and creating a crown for her from her chains with a wave of his hand. She hotly refuses and splashes a cup of wine in his face. He is about to punch her in the face when he comes up with a more gentlemanly idea. He commands the Genie to grant his wish that Jasmine fall in love with him. After seeing that Aladdin has returned, Jasmine distracts Jafar by pretending that she is in love with him and seducing him, so that Aladdin can get the lamp. She throws him many compliments of everything: of his height, skin, beard and even his gapped teeth. When Aladdin's cover is about to be blown from a fruit bowl that fell during a scuffle between Abu and Iago, Jasmine becomes desperate and kisses Jafar to keep him distracted (much to the disgust of Aladdin, Abu and Iago). This was a successful ruse, until Jafar sees Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's crown, and attacks him. When Jasmine tries to grab the lamp, Jafar imprisons her in an hourglass, where she is almost suffocated by sand before Aladdin rescues her. Aladdin ultimately manages to defeat Jafar by imprisoning him within his own lamp (after tricking Jafar into wishing he was an all-powerful genie without realizing the rules and regulations that come with such power), thus saving the kingdom and freeing Jasmine. Once peace was restored, Aladdin apologizes for his lies, though Jasmine ultimately forgives him, grieving over the fact that they can't be together now that the truth has been revealed as a result of the law. The Genie, however, comforts the couple and advises Aladdin uses his last wish to regain his princely status. The street rat declines this, however, keeping his promise to the Genie by using the final wish to set him free. Despite this, and realizing Aladdin's love for Jasmine is pure, and believing he proved his worth by saving the kingdom, the Sultan decides to abolish the law, declaring the princess is free to marry whomever she deems worthy. With this newfound statement, Jasmine immediately chooses Aladdin, and a celebration is immediately held as the two proclaim their love and bid farewell to the Genie, who decides to take advantage of his freedom by going off to see the world. Relationship with Nyx Jasmine is also Nyx's godmother, because they both sometimes share the same personality. And Jasmine's tiger: Rajah will often protect Nyx from Jafar. And after the crazy train chase, she is given the privilege to be Nyx's godmother. Trivia *She is voiced by Linda Larkin. *Jasmine first met Winnie the Pooh and friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine will team up with Pooh and pals again in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series, ''Pooh's Adventures of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'', Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge, and Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Jasmine met Simba and the gang in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Jasmine met Littlefoot, Stan, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and their friends in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Jasmine made her first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries. *Jasmine will join Pooh and his friends again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, Pooh's Adventures of Igor, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Last Starfighter, Winnie the Pooh Meets Kazaam, Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible'' and Pooh's Adventures of Ice Princess. *Jasmine will make her first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *Jasmine will make her first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover in ''Bloom Discovers The Secret of NIMH''. *Jasmine met SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin. *Jasmine met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Aladdin. *Jasmine met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin. *Jasmine will meet Brian Griffin and his Friends in Brian Griffin Meets Aladdin. *Jasmine will meet Barney the Dinosaur in Barney meets Aladdin. *Jasmine will meet Ben Tennyson and his Team in Ben 10 meets Aladdin. *She will appear in Jewel Sparkles Adventure. Gallery Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine, Princess of Agrabah Jasmine.jpg Jasmine's Pony Form.jpg|Jasmine's Pony Form Jasmine with her Espeon.png|Jasmine with her Espeon Scourge_4.5.jpg|Jasmine as the Scourge of the Desert princess_jasmine_by_melody_serenata-d7cyyit.png|Jasmine as an alicorn Jasmine_in_action.png|Jasmine in the comics. Ralph Breaks the Internet 134.png|Jasmine and the Disney Princesses in Ralph Breaks the Internet s-l300.jpg|Princess Jasmine (Live Action) Category:Royal 12 Category:PRINCESSES Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Teenagers Category:Wives Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Martial Artists Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Singing characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney princesses Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Ponies Category:Love Interests Category:Godmothers Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Star Butterfly's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Aladdin characters Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:Important Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Fighters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Neutral Good Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Remorseful characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Victims Category:The Messiah Category:Nurturer Category:Bond Creators Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Serious Heroes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Genius Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rich characters Category:Rich Heroes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Famous Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Nature Lovers Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Videogame Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Big Good Category:Outright Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Princesses of Hearts Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Married Heroes Category:Riders Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters that appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure Team Category:Rats Category:Transformed Characters Category:Singing Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Princess Warriors Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures Team Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Horsemen Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies